


Post-Practice Warm Up

by Faceless Prose (Collybear)



Series: Dirty Little angel [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sub Victor Nikiforov, skate worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collybear/pseuds/Faceless%20Prose
Summary: After a long day-- no, a long week of practice, Yuri is tired and stressed. But Victor...he wants something, and he gets down on his knees for it.Please read the tags before clicking on this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a series, eventually, which will include at some point explicit kink negotiation. Until that gets written, please assume that had already happened, that explicit verbal consent has been given regarding all going ons in this fic, and that ongoing negotiation in scene (if necessary) is part of their arrangement.
> 
> Remember kids, explicit, informed, ongoing consent isn’t just sexy, it’s mandatory.
> 
> Oh yeah, and merry Christmas, happy holidays, you dirty motherfuckers.

Victor clapped from the sidelines as Yuri glided out of a near perfect quad loop, the jump he’d spent a significant part of today’s practice working on. He’d been able to land it without putting a hand to the ice feet only a few times that day, but still, that far exceeded were he’d been at with it only weeks ago. 

A few last crossed steps across the ice before turning lazily out and heading to the gate indicated the end of today’s practice. His fiancée waited for him. 

Victor was long since out of his skates for the day, as was everyone else. The rink had in fact been closed for nearly two hours, but with Japanese nationals approaching, Yuri had wanted to practice more. As always Yuko let him. The bubbly woman wasn’t around this evening though. As soon as regular hours had ended she’d needed to rush home to three sick children, but friendly as the two professional skaters were with the woman, she’d simply left them the key and instructions on how to lock up as she headed off for the night. 

With a heavy, exhausted sigh Yuri stepped off the ice and plopped onto the bench. A few ragged breathes shook his body and sweat dripped from his hair, which Yuri combatted by pushing a hand back through it, slicking it back into something resembling the style he usually only wore for competition. Victor had to admit, he had some associations with Yuri having his hair pushed back (how could he not given the looks Yuri had given him during performances last season) which certainly weren’t helping his currently…predicament. With only a week left until the competition, Yuri had been spending unreasonably long hours at the rink, and though Victor spend much of that time near him, they hardly spent any of it together. They’d hardly truly seen each other recently, let along had time for anything else, and Victor was starting to get frustrated. Sexually speaking. 

Yeah, the sexy pushed back hair definitely wasn’t helping that.

Trying to put that out of his mind, Victor took a knee in front of his fiancée. Initially the plan had simply been to unlace Yuri’s skates for him, and go from there but as he placed one hand around Yuri’s calf to steady him, Victor noticed the quiver of overwork muscle beneath his hand. Yuri had worked hard today, pushed himself so much, of course his muscles would be sore too. Shifting onto both knees, and sitting back on his feet, Victor shifted the focus of his hands from unlacing to rubbing out the twitching muscles of Yuri’s legs.

After a few minutes the exhausted skater’s breathing began to even, and his mind clear from the rush of endorphins that had kept him on his feet for the last half hour of practice. It was only then that he registered Victor’s hands on him. It was good. It felt great. Within a few minutes however, Victor began to have trouble keeping those previous thoughts out of his mind, about the time that Yuri started letting out soft sighs and moans whenever a muscle released.

At his breaking point (hair, kneeling, skates, sweat _god_ ), Victor started to lean into him, pressing his head into Yuri’s thigh and placing delicate kisses along his calves and skates. It was in short order that the other noticed the change both in action and intent. He took another deep breath and resituated himself from the practice mindset, into a different one.

“Vitya,” he spoke. Despite the edge to Yuri’s voice, Victor did not respond. Instead, he continued to press his thumb of one hand into the overworked muscle of Yuri’s leg, while running the other lightly, lovingly, over the boot of his skate.

“Vitya.” He repeated, with more sharpness. This time Victor’s attention was caught.

“Da, マスター?" Victor looked up at him, head tilted back and neck exposed in an unmistakable manner. That was familiar, and gave all the confirmation Yuri needed to know exactly what Victor was after right now, but still, there was one thing he needed to hear out loud before he gave Victor—his angel, exactly what he wanted.

“Safeword, ангел?” 

“Quad flip.”

“Good. angel, remove my skates.”

“Yes, Master.”

Victor worked slowly. With a towel discarded on the bench he made sure to wipe every bit of moisture from the blades, spending very much superfluous time running his fingers over the metal before placing on the guards. And when that was done he held each skate between his thigh as he worked at the laces. At a leisurely pace he loosened and unhooked the laces, making sure that in the process every bit of the leather on his Master’s skates were touched and kissed two times over. He kept his touches as gentle as possible, knowing that after a day of practice like today, Yuri’s feet would be sore, red, and likely even blistered. 

his Master watched through hooded eye, leaned back on His hands and very appreciative of His angel’s ministrations. The occasional groan escaped Him when Victor found a particularly sensitive spot, even through the leather, and an extended noise of satisfaction left Him when finally the boots slipped off His feet. 

Yuri leaned forward and took Victor’s face in his hands to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“So good, angel. You treat My skates with the reverence they deserve, don’t you? you understand they’re an extension of Myself, of your Master, and treat them like it. You’re so perfect, My angel.”

A shudder ran through Victor’s body, accompanied by a quiet, wanting whine as his eyes slide shut. One hand Yuri had placed on Victor’s cheek wandered back, into the short sliver hairs at the nape of Victor’s neck, and suddenly Yuri’s lips were against his ear.

“ангел, touch yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in next chapter.
> 
> Google translate was used for the titles, because I don’t speak Russian or Japanese. According to Google…  
> マスター means Master  
> ангел - means angel  
> And capitalization or lack thereof was applied to pronouns and titles in accordance with Yuri and Victor's power dynamic roles once the scene officially started.
> 
> (Super endnote: This is my first time publishing anything smutty, to any extent, and it is unproofread and unbeta'd. Constructive criticism or feedback of any kind is appreciated!)


End file.
